


Treatment

by My_Young_Friend



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The resemblance was striking. Similar height, same hair colour. Different face of course, and younger, but he was mimicking Peter's expressions expertly. He even had what looked like an original FBI ring. Clearly Wu's people were true professionals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treatment

"You received the dossier?” Neal asked.

"Yes sir, and I passed it on to my best man." Mr. Wu’s reassuring tone failed to entirely convince Neal.

"Just make sure you get the names right."

"Of course, sir, we pride ourselves on our attention to detail."

Mr. Wu poured a glass of Gran Reserva Codorníu into a crystal flute and passed it to Neal.

"If you would like to take a seat,” Wu gestured to an imitation Georgian armchair behind Neal, “I will set matters in motion."

Neal took a sip as he watched him leave. He had to admit, the man did have an eye for detail. A good Cava, a small selection of exquisitely presented amuse-bouches, and an impressively furnished room. The bed in particular was tasteful, but Neal could see it had the capacity to be adapted for whatever use the client wished. Likewise, a sculpture in the corner had some very conveniently placed loops at head, wrist and ankle height.

The door burst open so hard that it swung shut again after the man walked in. After 'Peter' walked in.

The resemblance was striking. Similar height, same hair colour. Different face of course, and younger, but he was mimicking Peter's expressions expertly. He even had what looked like an original FBI ring. Clearly Wu's people were true professionals.

"Caffrey, what the hell are you doing here?" The intonations were almost perfect. Wu's man had obviously spent some time studying the surveillance recordings Neal had sent him. If anything would work, it had to be this.

"Peter, hi!" He wracked his brain for an answer. He had no idea what was wrong with being here. "Well-"

"You know what, save it, I don't want to hear it." 'Peter' charged towards him, pushing him against the wall, suit jacket scrunched up in his clenched fists.

"You may have just blown a major RICO operation here and, I'll be honest, I've had enough."

"Peter, I didn't know,” Neal protested. “You have to believe me!"

"Actually Neal, no, I don't. I don't _have_ to do anything for you. I got you out of prison, welcomed you into my home and gave you an opportunity to give something back, for once. And all I get from you is screw up after screw up.” ‘Peter’ let go of Neal’s jacket, turned towards the door and then back to Neal.

“I'm done. I’m sending you back." 

"Peter c’mon, I can get us out of this.

“Not this time, Neal.”  

“There has to be something?" Neal was impressed how desperate he sounded. If he was honest he felt it - this entire thing felt like just another moment of his life.

"You've outlived your usefulness, Neal. What could you possibly do for me?"

"Peter, I’ll do anything you say."

"No, you'll lie and manipulate. You couldn't follow an order if your life depended on it."

Neal shook his head. "That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." 'Peter' took a step back.

"You're going to pour that bottle of wine over your head."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Neal. Do it."

Neal picked up the bottle by the neck. "Peter, this is a really good wine-"

"You see? You're physically incapable,” ‘Peter’s exasperated look turned malicious, “and that's why you're going back to jail."

He turned away. Neal winced and raised the bottle above his head. He shivered as a stream of sparkling wine fizzed down his neck, the rest pouring around his hair and chin. He dropped the bottle on the floor with a muted thunk as it hit the carpet, wiping his eyes with his now free hand.

‘Peter’ was looking back at him. He smiled, hopefully but ‘Peter’s expression hadn't changed.

"You think one thing is enough? One command that you _eventually_ obeyed? No."

"What, Peter-"

"Do I look like I want to hear from you right now?"

Okay, that was creepy. That was the exact look Peter had given him after he lost the Jade Elephant’s suspect. Except he hadn't given a recording of that to Wu. Hell, he didn't think there was a recording, surveillance photo, anything of Peter at that moment.

While he'd been thinking, Peter had been moving, he was circling Neal, looking like he was weighing things up. Neal couldn’t help but watch his path

'Peter' yanked back on his hair, pulling Neal's head back and knocking him off balance.

"I really hate that tie."

Neal heard the metallic sound of a flick-knife opening.

"You're going to hold your neck back while I cut it in half."

The grip on his hair loosened, but Neal tried to hold himself in the same position. If it was sore before, it was worse trying to hold it there on his own.

He felt a tug around his collar and then listened to the sound of incredibly beautiful and expensive silk being sliced clean through. Still he didn’t move.

'Peter' scoffed. "_Now_ you decide to listen?" He pushed Neal's head back forward.

“Just trying to show you that you can trust me. Because you can, Peter. I’ve never lied to you and-“

“And you’re also trying to avoid jail.”

“That’s not all of it, ‘Peter’, you know that.”

"What, you think that if you impress me enough that I'll fall into your arms? Don't think I haven't noticed - I told you," 'Peter’ got right up in his face "I know you better than you know yourself."

'Peter' grabbed Neal by the jaw, tightly, too tightly. "Well I got news for you buddy - you could find Osama Bin Laden, the Holy Grail and Jimmy frickin' Hoffa and I still wouldn't lay a hand on you."

He turned Neal's face away; mouth so close to Neal's ear that he could feel every warm exhalation.

"See, I have a wife, Elizabeth, remember her? She's smoking hot and she's even better in bed. You couldn't even come close to her."

As if for emphasis, 'Peter' shoved him sideways. Neal fell into the wall and pushed himself back up. 'Peter' didn't even miss a beat.

"You're weak; you survive on looks and charm that, trust me, are fading fast. I'll bet you can't even take a punch."

Neal wasn't expecting the gut blow that 'Peter' delivered. Without a chance to prepare, it forced the air out of him, leaving him doubled over.

"Look at you Neal.” Peter towered over him as he slumped to the ground “You're pathetic. It's not even worth my time filling outpaperwork to rescind your probation.”

‘Peter’ bent down level with Neal’s face. “So here's the deal, you're going to stop with your disgusting little fantasies, get over whatever school girl crush you've got and get your head back in the game. Because if you can't do that that, you're nothing to me."

Neal nodded, still gasping for breath. He heard ‘Peter’ shifting and looked up to see him staring down at him, impatiently.

"I'm leaving. You're going to keep your head down and get out when the coast is clear. No-one sees you, understood?"

"Understood." Neal was still wincing on every breath. 

He'd asked for it. At least, he'd said there were no restrictions, just a list of things he needed to hear Peter say.

He slumped back against the wall as the door closed. He wasn't leaving until he could walk out looking decent again. It might take while.

******************************************

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr Caffrey. I trust that your experience was a satisfying one?"

"Yes, it was. My compliments to your service."

"Excellent. I hope that you will visit us again. And please pass on my regards to June."

Neal assured him that he would and walked back into the grey light of a New York Fall. If he had to guess, he'd estimate that that "experience" would normally cost more than Peter's car. What Mr. Wu would be charging June was anyone's guess.

He wouldn't be surprised if there was no fee at all.

He must remember to thank June, for both for arranging things and suggesting it in the first place. She was right, he did need to 'clear his head a little and purge a few ghosts.’ Maybe he'd ask her how Byron had found the place. Or better still, what he'd done for Wu to owe him a few favours. Put on a good new-leaf-turned show.

But he was fooling himself. She'd know the moment she saw him. She'd probably sigh and give him that knowing look. You can't con a con-man, so the saying goes.

Neal had discovered you can't con his wife, either.


End file.
